


You’re Late

by Joxie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Multi, love and friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Late

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lord Of The Rings, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Aragorn

I marvel that the years have gone by so swiftly, my family has grown and grown up. Now at the end of my life, my thoughts return often to the love that blossomed too late. We had been too busy, too good, too honourable and lastly far too late.

The knowledge is sometimes more bitter than sweet. If my Arwen suspects my heart is not completely in her care. She has never confronted me, over this infidelity that has never been physical. Merely emotional and perhaps more dangerous for that.

I look at my wife who is still so beautiful sitting by my bedside. Her eyes a testament to the love she still holds for me, it shames me that even now it is not enough.

“He will come” her voice is a whisper and acknowledgment.

So she knew all the long, I’m a fool, how could she not. We now wait together in the silence. The light begins to fade from the sky and lamps are lit.

Each breathe is now a struggle, vapour candles smoulder there healing herbs into the air. My eyes catch the movement of Arwen’s head and I look to the door as it opens.

I do not realize I am crying until he is holding me in his arms. I feel the damp material of his tunic under my cheek. There is so much I want to say, but now it is all I can do just to breathe.

He tips my chin up and looks into my weary eyes, “I forgive you.” He looks over to Arwen where he must have seen something in her face. For when his eyes return to mine he continues, “We forgive you.”

Now if only I could forgive myself.

“Sleep Aragorn, rest in the peace of our love” my compassionate friend entreats me.

I let my eyes close and feel him pull me closer; to rest would be a fine thing. The noise of the world disappears and with my last strength I whisper, “You are both in my heart, I love you.”

Before my eyes darken I see him smile it is enough, now I can rest.

 

Arwen

For many years I had felt so afraid, after having willingly given up so much. I found it hard to bear that he could love another, one of my own race who was noble and worthy of him.

The prince did not visit us often, so guilt was added to the fear. Though my love never reproached me for the lack of his dear friend.

It was only when our second daughter married that things began to right themselves. Like my husband I acknowledged that I too missed Legolas, from then on things became easier.

Legolas visited more often and I studied the unspoken love between them. That had never in reality been any threat to me. When the illness came he was not with us, my husband fought to remain he needed to see Legolas one more time.

I rather wished then believed when I told him Legolas would arrive in time. Aragorn died in his loyal and loving friends embrace. As I continued to watch them at last we were truly one.

I am going back to what remains of Golden Wood, where I will find my own rest. I do not travel alone and for that I am thankful. I regret nothing because regret after all is a waste of time and time is precious. 

 

Legolas

In death all age slipped away, I bent over him and kissed his lips for the first and last time. In his wife’s eyes I saw only compassion; our hearts were crackled and broken.

Arwen shunned all explanations and there was in truth very little to tell. We loved but never touched in any meaningful way. 

The sea calls to me whether sleeping or awake, I will be leaving soon. Gimli will be travelling with me but first I shall accompany Arwen on one last journey to Golden Wood.

I have always been a fool where my heart is concerned. But there are no regrets when it comes to Aragorn; he was worth every tear and every smile.

Love gives meaning to life, without love there is only existence. I was loved and for that I am thankful.


End file.
